lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey Jackson
Dr. Audrey Jackson is a forensic psychologist who is employed by the NYPD. History An NYPD Deputy Commissioner appoints her to help SVU find the perpetrator of a series of subway rapes. Captain Donald Cragen introduces her to the squad and later interrupts criticizing them for only having women wearing skirts. She asks about body types and if he overpowers them and they mention he uses a knife. She theorizes that using a knife is part of the thrill for him while Munch is skeptical. Dr. Jackson feels their reluctance to trust her but tries to set their minds at ease that she is just doing her job. She then builds a profile based on their information: He's a dog, he likes the hunt, his victims are completely opportunistic, and the only way to catch him is to wait. When another alleged victim is discovered and they bring in a suspect Dr. Jackson asks if they like him for this. She lists several behaviors she finds suspicious and is positive he is hiding something. She later concludes that he didn't rape her or any of the women but Cragen disagrees. Dr. Jackson also states that they can't ask these women to come in for a line-up if they have to take the train. She argues that their anxiety will go up and that kind of mental states is not good for lineups, whatever the situation. While Cragen is reluctant he eventually agrees to bring them all down through squad cars. When none of the victims pick him out she meets with Cragen and A.D.A. Alden on what to do with him and they all agree to arrest him on a lesser charge. She meets with the suspect and his attorney and she tells him the police know he is innocent, despite previous beliefs he is guilty. As she listens to his personal history and he confesses to "relieving himself" prior to getting on the train and wasn't looking for sex and did fondle the woman accusing him. Dr. Jackson conveys to Cragen that he isn't violent and that the real rapist uses violence to feel a sense of power he otherwise doesn't have and wants to get caught. The suspect ran and therefore, in her opinion, isn't the rapist. Eventually she is proven right and the real rapist, Sal Avelino, is caught. ( : "Contact") Dr. Jackson is later called to perform evaluations of everyone in the Special Victims Unit. She interviews each of them individually while discussing various issues. She starts by interviewing Cragen and brings up his alcoholism and he confesses he thinks about drinking everyday but resists. Next she interviews Benson about recent events like her request to join SVU, the Roger Silver shooting, the Stefan Tanzic case and her history as a child of rape. While waiting for her next appointment she theorizes their latest rape victim has been brainwashed by her captor. She then interviews Munch and they discuss his sexual history, or lack thereof, and his previous marriages. She says that Munch believes in true love but his paranoia prevents him from trusting anyone. Her next appointment is Jeffries and they discuss her recent injury resulting from a bombing and that resulted in her becoming more reckless. Jefferies eventually confesses to sleeping with a suspect in a previous case. Her last appointment is Stabler and he confesses that he has fantasies of killing the perpetrators of the crimes he witnesses on a day-to-day basis. She eventually meets Cragen in his office and recommends that Detectives Stabler and Jeffries be removed from duty. ( : "Slaves") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1 season, 2 episodes): **Season 1: "Contact" • "Slaves" Category:Mental health professionals Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:NYPD Characters